Payback
by Streetwyse
Summary: Never tick off the Ninja Turtles. You never know just what they might do to you.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just my originals.  
  
Payback!  
  
A/N: Here's a little something that I wrote after reading a review for Promises. Ramica wanted to see how the remaining Turtles would get back at Casey for getting Maggie into trouble and since I wasn't going to write it in Promises, I decided to make a little spin-off. I hope it makes everyone happy. Enjoy.  
  
When he had first received a message from the Turtles saying that they wanted to meet with him, Casey found nothing really out of the ordinary. Sure it was usually the other way around, with him contacting them about some kind of trouble. But it wasn't totally unheard of for the Turtles to give him a ring if they needed something.  
  
So he felt there was nothing to worry about when he went to meet them. That attitude changed about 2 seconds after Casey had arrived at the warehouse the Turtles' message had said for him to come to. Upon his arrival, he wasn't greeted by the friendly faces of his best friend Raphael and his three brothers.  
  
What he found were the three very angry and calculating faces of Leonardo, Donatello, and Michaelangelo. The fact that they were here without Raphael was surprise enough. Normally when he met with the Turtles, Raph was usually there too since he was the one that dealt with the human that most.  
  
Then again, it shouldn't have been too weird that Raph wasn't around. He was still grounded from getting himself drunk last night. That meant that he wasn't going to be around for awhile. So it meant that Casey was going to have to get used to dealing with his brothers, even when they were acting as strange as this.  
  
"So, uh, what did you guys want to talk about?" Casey asked.  
  
At first, no one had answered him. They had just kept glaring at him, an almost deadly mischievous glint in their eyes. Casey tried to ignore this but he couldn't help feeling nervous about it. There was just something about this that he was beginning not to like.  
  
"Guys?" Casey repeated.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about what happened with Maggie last month," Leo said darkly.  
  
Alarm bells had immediately gone off in Casey's head at those words. There was only one thing that Leo could possibly mean with that. Last month had been when Raphael had ditched Casey while they were on patrol and gone and gotten himself drunk.  
  
Casey, not sure what else to do, had gone back to his friend's home to enlist help. That help had come in the form of Magnolia, Raphael's younger sister. She was one the best trackers that the human knew of and the only one around that he knew would keep her mouth shut until necessary.  
  
To make a long story short, they had managed to find Raph and bring him home without running into trouble. The trouble had only started after they had gotten Raph home, when the rest of the family had found the renegade human and his feline companion.  
  
Maggie had ended up grounded while Casey had more or less been banned from the lair until Splinter said otherwise. Before he had been banned though, Leo, Don, and Mikey had sent a silent message to Casey that that wasn't the end of things. He was going to hear from them about this again and when he did, he needed to be ready for trouble.  
  
"Aw come on, guys. You aren't still mad about that are ya?" Casey had asked nervously.  
  
"Are reptiles cold-blooded?" Donatello snapped.  
  
Well, there was no point in trying to argue against that. Whatever they had planned, Casey knew now that there was no way he was going to talk them out of it. Better to make a run for it now before they had a chance to go through with whatever they were going to do.  
  
Hastily checking a watch that wasn't there, Casey said quickly," Um, would ya look at the time? Getting late, better get home before I miss my eight hours of sleep. Bye guys. Nice talkin' to ya."  
  
Casey then turned to make a hasty retreat for the door he had just come through. Biggest mistake he could ever make, turning his back on three Turtles out for revenge. He never even stood a chance against them. In less than a minute, the Turtle trio had him surrounded and pinned down.  
  
How to define what happened afterward depended on who you were asking. Some might have found it extremely funny in the prank sense. Others might have found it a bit petty, since it was all over a matter that had happened weeks ago. Either way, it certainly wasn't pleasant for the one who had to endure it.  
  
First the Turtles dragged him off to a corner of the warehouse where they stripped him of every bit of clothing but his boxers. Then, while Leo and Mike kept a hold on him, Don went to put the clothes in a bag that he then removed a bottle of golden glitter, blindfold, and a sign.  
  
The glitter he poured one first. This he put on with gusto after some goading from both of his brothers. Which actually surprised Casey, who hadn't ever expected that kind of reaction from Leonardo. Once he had done that, the human looked remarkably like an oversized piece of cheap ceramic.  
  
After that was done, Don tied the cardboard sign around Casey's neck. This was written in Mikey's scrawl and read: "Stupid but housebroken, please take me home." That was followed with Don tying the blindfold around Casey's eyes and then the three Turtles leading him off somewhere.  
  
Now, as he stood there in the middle of the park trying to the clothes the Turtles had hidden somewhere in the bushes, Casey was beginning to understand just how dangerous it was to cross three overprotective brothers. If they felt that someone had crossed the line where their sister's safety was concerned, then they were going to get retribution. Too bad he had been the one who they had come to collect from.  
  
A/N: All right, maybe it's not as funny as it could have been. But this was written in one sitting and this is how it came out. Maybe I might go out and change it later, but for now, this is how I'll keep it. Despite everything, I hope that everyone enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 


End file.
